Fire Emblem: Versión Original
by Cristiandalf el Gris
Summary: Mi primer fic, así que no sean estrictos...El Rating es por diversas alusiones sexuales tipo LuciusxRaven. Aún no me muero... EDITADO Cap 5
1. El Asombroso Prólogo

¡Hola! Lo que vas a leer (Porque supongo que si lees esto, te leerás el resto¿No?) es una historia épica, llena de intriga, acción, romance, y aventura...

Es una historia de principio a fin, en la cual nuestros héroes (¡Cough!) luchan contra las fuerzas del mal, y en dónde sólo un bando saldrá vencedor...

Es Fire Emblem

(Jejeje, suena a comercial, esta cosa)

Fire Emblem, y sus personajes, lugares y etcétera son propiedad de Nintendo. No menosprecio el trabajo de la compañía, de hecho esta parodia es un pequeño tributo a la que a mi parecer es la mejor serie de estrategia de todos los tiempos.

_(¡Burros son por no haber traído los otros juegos de la saga a América!)_

**Fire Emblem**

_La Historia de Lyn _

Prólogo: Una niña de las praderas.

"Ungh... aghh... mi cabeza... la borrachera de anoche..."

Mark despertó en una cama antigua algo mareado. Claro que cualquiera se marea tras pasar una noche en "El Botellón", el centro nocturno más importante de Sacae.

Escudriñó la habitación. No había nada muy peculiar, salvo una antigua espada colgada en la pared... al lado de un vestido que se secaba.

"¡" por la cabeza de Mark, pasaron miles de pensamientos algo... poco castos, por así decirlo.

"Hola" le saludó alguien "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"B... bien... er..."

"Lyn. Mi nombre es Lyn. ¿Y el tuyo?"

Bueno, eso era algo mejor. La persona que había saludado a Mark era una mujer muy hermosa, y de cabello verde (Pregunta¿Existe el tinte en Elibe?) oscuro. No parecía la clase de mujeres que te emborrachan y luego... bueno, se entiende.

"...Mark."

"Te encontré ayer en las planicies, Mark. Estabas inconsciente."

"Jejeje... inconsciente, sí..."

"Por cierto¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Bueno, yo..."

¡Chak!

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Mark.

"Problemas" murmuraron Lyn, mientras sacaba la espada de la pared.

"¡Ladrones de las montañas!" Exclamó el recién llegado, mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

"Dime algo que no sepa" contestó la muchacha.

"¡Robar, robar, robar¡Romper, romper, romper!" repetían los tipos.

"¿Sabes usar un arma?" Cuestionó Lyn.

"Erm... pues... no, pero... soy estratega..."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Doy instrucciones de batalla, a los guerreros como tú!"

"Hum... bien" comentó ella. Se puso en posición de ataque "¡Dime qué hago!"

"Esteee... ve a la izquierda... y ataca al tipo de allí."

"¿Nada más?"

"...No..."

Lyn corrió velozmente, y atacó con una veloz estocada.

"¡Sin zapatos y sin camisa, no hay servicio!" Exclamó ella, como grito de batalla.

"... Ésta tipa parece haber tomado más que yo..."- pensó el estratega.

"¡Yo... matar!" Exclamó el enemigo, golpeando torpemente con el hacha. La joven esquivó el arma, y contraatacó velozmente.

Un cartelito de "Critical" apareció en la parte superior de la pantalla, mientras el villano se desvanecía en el aire.

"¡Ahora, al de arriba!" Gritó Mark, guiando a Lyn.

"¡No tienes que repetirlo!" contestó ella, golpeando al rufián con su espada en el cuello. Otra vez, el enemigo se desvaneció en el aire.

"Bizarro..." murmuró el espectador "¡Ahora, al jefe!"

"¿Acaso creen que pueden contra Batta, la Bes... auch..." dijo el jefe, desapareciendo tras haber recibido una estocada de la muchacha.

"¡Ahora, Lyn¡Toma posesión de la cabaña!"

"¿Y de qué sirve eso?" preguntó ella.

"Ahora que lo dices... bah, no importa..."

"Cierto... malditos guiones sin sentido de Noentiendo ©"

Algo más tarde, Lyn y Mark estaban en el cuarto de ella (¡Deja de pensar en lo que NO estaban haciendo, pervertido!), Contemplando las planicies por la ventana.

"Ahora que lo pienso¿Por qué desde tu cuarto, y no desde afuera?"- comentó el estratega.

"¿De qué hablas?"- preguntó Lyn.

"¡De eso!" Se quejó Mark, apuntando al párrafo anterior.

"¡Le estás apuntando al techo!"

"..."

"..."

"Erm... bien... fue un placer, Lyn, y gracias, pero debo irme..."

"¿Adónde¿Dónde vives?"

"... curioso, no lo recuerdo... lo único que recuerdo es que nací en Enero, y que soy hombre. Esto parece como si estuviera programado... al estilo de un juego."

"Como sea¿Puedo viajar contigo?"

"¿Qué¡No! Será peligroso, y al menos, le debes pedir permiso a tus padres..."

Lyn se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. Bajó la cabeza, y empezó a sollozar; parece que Mark le había reabierto un trauma psicológico reciente.

"¡Me has reabierto un trauma psicológico reciente!" Lloriqueó ella, abrazándolo "¡Unos bandidos bajaron de las montañas hace seis meses, y eliminaron a toda mi gente, incluida mi familia!"

"¡Está bien, lo siento, pero déjame respirar!" Exclamó Mark, mientras trataba de liberarse del abrazo de Lyn.

Ella lo soltó, envainó su espada, y sacó una mochila de algún lugar.

"Viajaremos juntos" - comenzó ella- "Tú serás mi Maestro Estratega, y yo tu leal guerrera."

"Maestro estratega¿Eh? Podría acostumbrarme a eso..." murmuró su compañero.

"¡Vámonos!"

Ambos salieron del hogar de Lyn, y se encaminaron hacia la aventura...

Dalf¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic... espero que haya salido bien.

Mark: Pésimo...

Lyn: Estúpido...

Dalf¿Quién les preguntó?

¡Dejen reviews!


	2. El Capítulo 1, o el 2 tú eliges

**_Fire Emblem le pertenece a Nintendo y a Intelligent Sistems (¿Así se escribe?). Yo sólo cambié el guión y creé situaciones ridículas._**

Capítulo 1: Pisadas del Destino.

Lyn y Mark se encontraban en Buglar, la ciudad más grande de Sacae. Se habían detenido allí a comprar provisiones para el viaje hacia... bueno, hacia algún lado.

"Veamos... " murmuró Mark, leyendo la lista "Queso, pan, leche, barras de granola, algo de azúcar, una pierna de vaca... ¡Lo tenemos todo!"

"Y lo bueno es que tú lo cargas" agregó Lyn.

"Si, lo bueno es que yo lo car... ¡Oye!... No lo había notado hasta ahora" comentó, mirando el bolso de tamaño familiar que llevaba.

"¡Vaya! ¡Qué visión de belleza más perturbadora!"

"... ¿Eh?"

Un caballero, con una armadura verde, apareció de entre el gentío, y se acercó al dúo.

"¡Esperad vos, oh, hermosa criatura! ¿Podrías darme tu nombre, o mejor aún, tu compañía?" preguntó, agregando un guiño.

"Erm... mi nombre es Mark, y eres muy halagador, pero yo no le doy a ese bando" respondió el estratega, llevándose a Lyn del brazo.

" ¡No! ¡Esperad! ¡Yo no me he referido a vos, joven...! Otra vez me pasa lo mismo..."

"Eso te pasa por hablar en castellano antiguo, Sain" le reprendió un caballero con armadura roja. "Sólo los nobles o los raritos hablan así"

"... Gracias por el apoyo, Kent" respondió su compañero.

"Sain, ¿Notaste algo curioso? La chica tenía ojos esmeraldas, cabello de un color verde oscuro..."

"De hecho, cuando miro a una mujer, no me fijo en su cara, sino en sus... ¡Hey! ¿Insinúas que...?"

"Tal vez. ¡Vamos!" le mandó su compañero, mientras salieron en persecución de nuestros amigos.

Ya en las afueras del pueblo, un tipo apareció enfrente de los protagonistas.

"¡Ajá! ¡Oye, hermosura! ¿Tú eres Lyndis?" Preguntó.

"No. Yo soy Mark. Ella es... ¿Lyndis? ¿Así te llamas?" Cuestionó el estratega.

"Sí."

"... Ah."

"Una pérdida. Una absoluta pérdida. Las cosas que hago por dinero..." murmuró el desconocido.

"¿Crees que matarla es estúpido? La otra vez, un borracho me pagó treinta oros si podía tararear el himno de Sacae estando de cabeza y sosteniendo un paraguas con mis pies..." agregó Mark

"Pues tú si que estabas desesperado... erm, bien. El asunto es que los voy a matar, así que quédense quietecitos."

El villano, llamado Zugu, se encaminó hacia una colina cercana. Sus amigos aparecieron de algún lado, y sacaron sus hachas.

"No hay caso... son demasiados..."se resignó Lyn. "Mark, sé que te disgustará, pero debemos huir... ¿Mark? ¿MARK?"

"¡Ahí te ves!" se despidió el estratega, mientras corría a mil por hora en dirección contraria... hasta que se golpeó contra alguien.

"¡Perdón!" Exclamó Kent, mientras ayudaba a Mark a levantarse. "No te vi venir a nuestro encuentro..."

"... A su encuentro, sí..."

"¿Tantos villanos contra sólo un par de jóvenes? ¡Cobardes, todos ustedes! ¡Cobardes, hijos de...!" Reclamó Sain.

Los bandidos lo miraron feo, y se acercaron amenazadoramente.

"¡Eep!" Chilló el caballero, mientras se escondía detrás de Kent. Éste sólo le golpeó la cabeza, y se dirigió al estratega.

"Les ayudaremos. Mark, dime que hacer" pidió Kent, mientras desenvainaba su espada.

" ...Bien. Tú irás al lado de Lyn y la ayudarás con... ¡Oye, tú! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

Sain, olvidando que el punto de tener estrategas significa que ellos te dan las órdenes, galopó hacia el villano más cercano con su lanza preparada. El enemigo saltó hacia un lado, y lanzó un hachazo a su poco ortodoxo rival, quien cayó al suelo.

"¡Sain, idiota!" Exclamó Kent "¿Dónde diablos tienes tu espada? Los enemigos con hachas deben ser vencidos con espadas..."

"Usaba la lanza porque se ve más heroica... un caballero debe verse heroico para impresionar a una hermosura como a quien protegemos..."

"¡Por última vez, amigo, a mí me gustan las mujeres!" Gritó Mark.

"¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!"

"Bueno..."

"A decir verdad, Kent, olvidé comprar una..." confesó el caballero verde, juntando sus dedos como en los animés.

"¿Lo olvidaste, o se te acabó el sueldo comprando "revistas para caballeros" otra vez?" Le preguntó su superior."

"¡No...! Sí."

" Toma mi espada extra. Permíteme, Mark."

Kent galopó a toda velocidad, y con su espada le cortó el cuello al bandido, el cual había estado inexplicablemente quieto.

Lyn observó toda la acción desde lejos (Por cierto, ¿Se acordaban de Lyn, verdad?)

"Parece una sabia decisión dejarle el trabajo a los caballeros" le dijo a nadie en particular, mientras se sentaba en el pasto y observaba la batalla.

Sain se montó otra vez en su corcel, y se volvió a Mark.

"¡Déjame intentar otra vez!" le suplicó al estratega "¡Ya tengo una espada!"

"... Bien... ataca al bandido de la izquierda" respondió nuestro sagaz pensador.

"¡Allá voy!"

El guerrero lanzó una firme estocada a su enemigo, pero éste lo esquivó hábilmente, saltando hacia un lado en el momento justo y logrando que el arma se clavara en un árbol.

"¿Qué diab...? Oh, cierto. Estoy en un bosque."

Mark sacó unas pastillas contra los nervios y se las tomó todas. Mientras tanto, Kent eliminó hábilmente al enemigo de Sain.

"Ahora, al jefe" les dirigió Mark " Y esta vez, Kent, tú lo atacas"

" Será un placer"

El caballero galopó a toda velocidad, y golpeó a Zugu con un certero espadazo en la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¡Aún le quedan tres puntos de vida!" Exclamó.

" ¡Muajajaja!"

Zugu contraatacó, e hizo un crítico.

" Auch..." se quejó Kent, mientras se preguntaba cómo rayos puede alguien sobrevivir tras haber recibido un espadazo en medio de la cabeza.

"¡No temáis! Sain está aquí!"

Cruzando el campo de batalla a gran velocidad, Sain cargó contra el enemigo, blandiendo su espada. Zugu lo esquivó con facilidad, levantó su hacha, y fíjense que cosas porque justo en ese momento su hermano gemelo Bob sufrió un ataque de corazón mientras estaba en medio de un camino en Ilia, y como estaban conectados psíquicamente, como siempre lo están los hermanos en las películas, Zugu se murió.

Buh.

Algo más tarde, Mark, Lyn, Kent y Sain estaban conversando sobre la misión de los caballeros.

"Somos enviados por su abuelo, Lord Hausen, el Marqués de Caelin, y un pilar fundamental de la Liga de Lycia" Comenzó Kent.

"Vaya... ¿Cuatro personas querían verla?" Preguntó Mark.

"Erm... no... verán, hace unos diecinueve años, Lady Madelyn, la hija del Marqués, se casó con un nómada, llamado Hassar.

"El Marqués no aprobó nunca su amor. Ambos escaparon y no se volvió a saber de ellos, hasta hace poco. Lady Madelyn envió al castillo una carta explicando lo que había hecho estos últimos años; cómo ella había tenido una hija llamada Lyndis, en honor de su abuela, y cuán feliz era."

"Lyndis..." susurró nuestra heroína "Nunca pensé que oiría ese nombre otra vez... sólo mis padres me llamaban así..."

"Para Lord Hausen, esto significó gran alegría. Fuimos enviados a buscar a la familia de su hija, pero no supimos que usted era la única sobreviviente de su familia hasta hace poco..."

"... Oops, perdón, me distraje. ¿Podrías repetir todo de nuevo?" Pidió Mark.

"..."

"¿Lyn?"

"..."

"¿Lyn?"

"... tengo... un... abuelo... y es un Marqués... ¡Genial!" Exclamó Lyn, abrazando al estratega "¡Eso significa dinero! ¡Y fama! ¡Y...!"

" Un momento..." comentó él "Si mal no recuerdo, el ladrón te llamó Lyndis, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo supo tu verdadero nombre?"

¡¡¡DUN DUN DUN!

"Lundgren..." murmuró Kent.

"¿Quién es?" Cuestionó Lyn.

"Es su tío abuelo, Lady Lyndis..." le contestó Sain.

"¡Genial! ¡Tienes un tío abuelo!" La felicitó Mark.

" Pero es malvado"

"Claro, hecha a perder todo lo que digo"

"Este ataque fue una prueba. Él debió contratar a todos esos ladrones para aniquilarla, Lady Lyndis, ya que su existencia no le permitirá ser el nuevo Marqués a la muerte de su hermano" dijo Sain.

"¡Hijo de la &!" Susurró el estratega.

"Por favor, Lady Lyndis... viaje con nosotros... la llevaremos a Caelin, y conocerá a su abuelo" le pidió Kent.

"¿Qué opinas tú, Mark?"

"Bueno, yo..."

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos camino a Caelin, a ver a mi abuelo!"

"Pero yo..."

Los caballeros y Lyn se encaminaron decididamente hacia el sudoeste.

"Éste parece que va a ser un viaje muy largo" murmuró Mark.

No tenía idea de cuan acertado estaba.

**Al fin lo terminé... reafirmo lo dicho por Phantom Girl3: Ésta no es una sección muy visitada. **

**Por cierto, gracias a Fenryr y a Minaya por sus reviews (¡Los únicos que tengo!)**

**Sin más que decir, ¡Me despido!**

**¡Dejen review!**

**...No te veo haciéndolo...**


	3. Capítulo 2 Al fin

**La tierra retumba y se abre bajo tus pies. Fuego cae de los cielos, eliminando ciudades y países. Una gran sombra negra se cierne sobre la tierra...**

**Para hacerlo corto, he hecho otro capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**

Fire Emblem no me pertenece. Ratas.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Espada de los espíritus

Nuestro pequeño y retozón grupo compuesto por Lyn, Kent, Sain y Mark se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. Pero ahora se acercaban a un cruce de caminos.

"¡Por aquí¡Vayamos por aquí!" exclamó Lyn

"...No" fue la respuesta de Mark.

"¡Vamos, porfavorporfavorporfavor...!"

"La dama está diciendo por favor, Mark... y le debemos obedecer¿Cierto?" Murmuró Sain a la oreja del Estratega, mientras le tocaba la espalda con su puñal.

"...Bien... vamos... sólo espero que no nos perdamos..."

2 Semanas después...

"Hambre... debo... resistir... la tentación de comer... carne humana..." susurró Kent.

"¿...Ya llegamos?" Preguntó la joven guerrera.

"...no..." respondió Mark.

"¿...Ya llegamos?"

"...no..."

"¿...Ya llegamos?"

"...no..."

"¿...Ya llegamos?"

"¡MALDITA SEA, NO¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES, IDIOTA¡NOS PERDIMOS HACE DOS SEMANAS¡NO HE COMIDO NADA EN TRES DÍAS¡Y TODO ES TU CULPA¡TUYAAA¡TUYAAA!

"...Oops..."

Kent, el más listo de los viajeros (No tanto tampoco¿Eh?) ,suspiró y trató de leer el mapa que llevaba en la mochila.

"¿Qué es eso, amigo?" Le preguntó Sain.

"Es sólo un mapa que no sabía que traía."

"...Un mapa..."

"Sí..."

"...Un... mapa..."

"...Sí..."

"UN... MAPA..."

"...Ajá..."

Sain se arrojó sobre su compañero, y empezó a golpearlo.

"¡MALDITO¡TODOS NOSOTROS MURIÉNDONOS DE HAMBRE, Y SÓLO PORQUE EL INTELIGENTE QUE ERES SE OLVIDÓ DE QUE LLEVABA UN MALDITO MAPA!

"¡S...Sain¡Suéltame... por... favor!"

"¡NUNCA¡NUNCA, MALDITO!

"Sain, suéltalo, por favor..." ordenó Lyn.

"¡Claro, Lady Lyndis!" Respondió el caballero, mientras soltaba a su amigo.

Mark, mientras tanto, tomó el mapa de Kent y empezó a estudiarlo.

"El lugar civilizado más cercano es un Altar de la Hello Kitty... ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó.

"¡El altar de la Hello Kitty!" Exclamó Lyn "Esa es la espada (y la oleada de consumismo) más famosa del Este. ¡Deberíamos detenernos allí, y suplicar a los dioses por un viaje seguro!"

"...¿No es eso adorar falsos ídolos? La última vez que revisé, no éramos unos pieles rojas danzando alrededor del fuego con un penacho y muy poca ropa" comentó Kent.

"Lady Lyndis ligera de ropa... Mmm... "

"Cállate, Sain..."

"¡Hey!"

Mientras nuestro grupo sostenía esta clase de profundas conversaciones, en otra parte de Sacae, para ser precisos, en el Altar de la Hello Kitty, un grupo de bandidos liderados por un tal Glass amenazaba a un anciano sacerdote.

"¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero no te daré la Hello Kitty!" Gritaba el hombre viejo.

"...Bien, me parece una gran idea..." fue la respuesta del bandido.

En menos de un minuto, Glass había acabado con el abuelo.

"...Y aquí, estoy yo con Mickey Mouse. Y en esta otra foto, estoy con Minnie Mouse. Es raro que ambos, a pesar de tener el mismo apellido, sean novios¿Verdad? Bueno, en esta otra estoy con Blancanieves en..."

"¡MALDITA SEA¡DETÉNTE¡YA NO QUIERO SABER MÁS DE TUS VACACIONES EN DISNEYLANDIA¡TE DARÉ LA HELLO KITTY SI LO DESEAS, PERO DÉJAME EN PAZ!"

"Sabias palabras, anciano. Ahora, aléjate."

El espadachín se acercó al arma que estaba clavada en la roca (¡Eso es un plagio de Zelda, maldita sea¿Por qué nadie más lo nota?) y trató de levantarla. Pero –obviamente- no pudo.

"¡Maldición¿Por qué -obviamente- no puedo?" Preguntó.

"Tal vez porque no eres digno de la mercadotecnia que depende de la espada... es decir, hay lápices Hello Kitty, cuadernos Hello Kitty, cartas coleccionables Hello Kitty..." respondió el anciano sacerdote.

"¡Cállate, maldito hablador!" Exclamó el jefe de los bandidos, mientras encerraba al viejo en una bodega llena de ratas "¡Ahora, chicos, destruyamos este lugar!"

"...¿Con qué, jefe?" Preguntó uno de los Bandidos.

"...Genial. Gracias por terminar con mi charla motivadora. Bien, quedémonos aquí inexplicablemente hasta que aparezca alguien que desee luchar con nosotros..."

Una de las señoras que habitualmente asistían al altar (Era vendedora de souvenirs de Hello Kitty) había observado toda la escena, y volvió corriendo a su casa.

En el camino, encontró al grupo de Lyn.

"¡Socorro¡Un grupo de bandidos encerró al sacerdote en una bodega llena de ratas, y ahora está parado inexplicablemente en el altar hasta que llegue alguien que desee luchar con ellos!" Gritó.

"...¿Qué?"

"¿Acaso no me entendieron¡Pedí socorro, pues un grupo de bandidos encerró al sacerdote en una bodega llena de ratas, y ahora está parado inexplicablemente en el altar hasta que llegue alguien que desee luchar con ellos!" Repitió.

"...Bien... ya que no tenemos nada más importante que hacer, como llevar a una princesa a su hogar, aceptaremos esta misión. Sain, lleva a Mark hacia aquella colina, y deja que nos guíe" ordenó Kent.

"Kent... si te lo pones a pensar, **SÍ** tenemos que llevar a una prin-"

"¡Fue una orden Sain, no un consejo!"

Mark se sentó en la cima de la colina, y observó el terreno. Tras una rápida revisión de los enemigos, ordenó a todos que atacaran a un grupo del sur.

"¡Mark¡Acabamos de eliminarlos, pero no tenemos forma de entrar allí adentro¡Hay montañas cerca de la entrada, y los caballeros no podrán pasar!" Informó Lyn.

"¿Montañas? Por la madre de... ¿Quién diablos construye un altar con montañas al lado de la entrada? Ok, Ok... veamos... ¡Todos¡Golpeen la pared con sus armas!" Comandó el estratega.

"...Mark¿Crees honestamente que golpear una pared de piedra con una espada de hierro la va a derrumbar?" Preguntó Kent.

¡CRASH!

"¡Kent¡Vamos!" Le instó Sain, mientras galopaba hacia el interior del altar, seguido por Lyn.

"...Estúpida construcción de Sacae..."

Ya adentro, el trío de guerreros eliminó a los bandidos, dejando a Glass solo.

"¿Quién creen que soy¿Creen tener alguna oportunidad frente a mí?" Cuestionó el jefe de los rufianes.

Murió en menos de un minuto. Jejeje.

Mark se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la bodega llena de ratas. El anciano sacerdote tosió uno que otro pelo de roedor, y miró a nuestro grupo.

"Esas ropas... ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron a vestirte decentemente?" Preguntó, tras observar el vestido de Lyn.

"...El que use el vestido abierto hasta la altura de mi cintura no implica que sea una cualquiera. Soy Lyn, hija del jefe de la tribu Lorca"

"Bueno, gracias. Como muestra de mi aprecio, te dejaré tocar la Helo Kitty para orar a los dioses por protección"

Lyn se acercó al pedestal. Tocó la espada. En ese momento, un coro misterioso empezó a entonar una canción, un rayo de luz descendió sobre ella, y aparecieron esas dos barritas misteriosas arriba y debajo de la pantalla (Como en los cines).

Lyn había removido la Hello Kitty.

"¡Oye¡Acabas de remover la Hello Kitty!" Exclamó el sacerdote.

"... Dime algo que no sepa" comentó Mark, mientras giraba los ojos y jugaba Tactics Ogre en su Gameboy SP.

"¡Eso significa que eres la Elegida!"

"...Pensaba que esto era parodia de Fire Emblem, no de Matrix..."

"Es solo un título, jovencita. Y ahora, sin razón aparente, te entrego la espada, y deseo que tengas buena suerte"

Con aquellas inmortales palabras, el anciano se fue del recinto, para nunca ser visto de nuevo en la historia.

"Así que tienes la Hello Kitty, una espada proveniente de una mercadotecnia sin igual" comentó Kent, mientras observaba el arma.

"...Es raro pensar que tengo una espada que nadie más puede usar" susurró Lyn.

"No es tan raro. Eres la protagonista del juego ¿Cierto? Entonces, debes de tener alguna especie de arma que ninguno de nosotros pueda usar." Aseguró Mark.

"¿...Juego...?" Preguntó Sain.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo Caelin...

"¿QUÉ¿LA HIJA DE MADELYN SIGUE VIVA?" preguntó un sujeto con apariencia de "Malo"

"Sí, señor. Viene en camino con Kent y Sain..." le contestó un soldado.

"¡DIABLOS! ESO ACABARÁ CON MI PLAN SECRETO DE ENVENENAR A MI HERMANO... BIEN, DUDO QUE LLEGUE EN UNA PIEZA A CAELIN. MIENTRAS TANTO, DALE MÁS VENENO A HAUSSEN. MUCHO MÁS.

"Bien, señor... y... señor..."

"¿QUÉ?"

"¿...Por qué siempre habla con mayúsculas? Es algo intimidante tras un rato, señor..." preguntó el soldado.

"¡PORQUE SOY EL ANTAGONISTA DE LA HISTORIA¡PORQUE SOY MALO¡SOY LUNDRGREN, MALDITA SEA¿COMPRENDES?

"S.. sí, señor..."

"BIEN. AHORA¡VE A CUMPLIR MI ENCARGO!"

* * *

**¡Jejeje! Bien, mi trabajo está hecho... por ahora... y por cierto, misi-chan, Kain Dark, Nayru, Fenryr, Minaya... gracias por los reviews, en serio me motivan para trabajar. ¡Éste capítulo está dedicado a ustedes!**


	4. El 3!

**Como ofrenda de paz por el retraso, subo dos capítulo de una... espero que me disculpen ¡Los demás vendrán pronto!

* * *

**

Fire Emblem, aún, no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Banda de Mercenarios.

"¡Diablos¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

Nuestros héroes estaban sobre una colina, contemplando el desolado paisaje a sus pies. Una ciudad había sido destruida.

"... Demonios... " Murmuró Mark.

"...Snif... snif... ¡BUAAAAA!"

"¡Lady Lyndis, cálmese, por favor!" Le dijo Kent.

"¡BUAAA¡BUAAA¡Esto fue lo mismo que... snif... pasó en mi aldea...!"

"Vamos, Lady Lyndis... al menos sus padres no sufrieron más que esta pobre gente..."

"...De hecho, sí..."

"¡...BUAAA!"

"¡Mark, cállate!"

"... Está bien, Sain."

"¡...Yo... snif... algún día, volveré y eliminaré a los malditos ladrones que destruyeron mi vida!" Gritó la heroína, mientras amenazaba con su puño las lejanías.

"...Lyn, la guarida de los ladrones de Taliver está hacia el este, no el oeste"

"¡Como sea¡Algún día volveré!"

"...Hey, Lyn... cuando ese día llegue, no me lleves contigo" dijo el estratega.

"...Tampoco nos lleve a Kent y a mí¿Bien?" Agregó Sain.

"...Gracias por el apoyo... ¡Son unos malditos cobardes, cada uno de ustedes! Mi padre, en cambio, era... era... snif... ¡BUAAA!"

Mientras Lyn se chupaba el dedo en posición fetal, una joven muchacha de pelo morado (Sí, el tinte **SI** existe en Elibe) parecía tener problemas con unos rufianes.

"¡Hey, jovencita¿Qué diablos puedes decir para disculparte?" Preguntó uno.

"...Yo... yo... Erm..."

"... Sí, sí, como sea. Ahora tiene que haber una larga explicación, y todo eso, pero mejor nos ahorramos ese lío¿Bien? Así que danos tu mula voladora, y todos felices"

El bandido apenas pudo tocar el pegaso de la jovencita, cuando esta sacó una lanza de quién sabe donde y se la enterró en el pecho.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, MALDITO IDIOTA!" Chilló.

"¡Oye, oye, está bien! Yo sólo..."

"¡CÁLLATE Y PAGA POR TUS MALDITAS ACIIONES¡MUAJAJAJA!" Gritó la Jinete de pegaso mientras giraba la lanza una y otra vez dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo.

"¡Diablos¡Chicos, chi... cos...¡Ayúden... me... antes... de que... me mat...! augh"

El malvado cayó muerto. La víctima (Bueno, casi víctima) sacó su lanza, y la empezó a clavar una y otra vez de una manera bastante psicópata en el cuerpo de su rival vencido, haciendo salpicar mucha sangre, y reventando varios órganos vitales.

Mientras se ocupaba de aquella labor, el grupo de Lyn (Con Lyn algo mas aliviada) se acercó por atrás.

"...¿Florina?"

"¡TOMA ESTO Y ESTO Y...¿Lyn?"

Ambas jovencitas se abrazaron.

"¡Lyn¡Estás bien!"

"¡Florina¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?"

"Yo... yo... ¡BUAAA!"

"Florina... no llores..."

"...Entre amigas se entienden..." susurró Mark.

"¡Lyn¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Ellos son mis amigos. Los Caballeros se llaman Kent y Sain, y el de capucha verde se llama Mark. Es un estratega."

"...Hum... ho... la..."

"¡Vaya¡Qué hermosa visión de belleza estoy contemplando!" dijo Sain, entrando en la conversación.

"¡EEK!"

"...Sain, ella... le teme a los hombres..."

"¡No me pareció que les temiera cuando atacó a nuestro jefe!" Interrumpió uno de los villanos.

"¿A qué te refieres¡Florina no ataca sin provocación!" respondió Lyn.

"¡Maldita sea, cállense todos! Ahora, los vamos a matar. Esa tipa bajó sobre nuestro jefe, y luego lo asesino a sangre fría. ¡Lo mismo les haremos a ustedes!" Agregó otro villano.

De la nada, aparecieron más de aquellos ladrones, y tomaron sus posiciones.

"¡Mark!" Llamó Lyn "¡Rápido¡Dinos que hacer!"

"¡Yo también pelearé, Lyn!" Dijo Florina, mientras se elevaba con su pegaso.

"¡Muy bien¡Lyn, alerta a los sobrevivientes de este lugar!"

* * *

Lyn corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a una de las pocas casas que seguían en pie. Una vez allí, lanzó una llamado.

"¡Oigan¿Hay alguien allí?"

"...No..."

"Bien, entonces... oye... un minuto... ¡Sí hay alguien!"

"¡Diablos¡Me descubriste!" Dijo un joven de cabello café oscuro.

"¡Rápido, escapa¡Los villanos están luchando con nosotros!"

"¿Escapar¡Claro que no¡La gente de este pueblo me trató muy bien, y no escaparé mientras todavía pueda luchar!"

"...No te veo luchando..."

"...Ése no es el punto..."

"Como quieras... ¡Oye¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros?" Sugirió nuestra heroína.

"... Bien... como no tengo nada mejor que hacer que lanzarme a una batalla suicida... está bien. Me llamo Wil"

"¿Will?"

"¡No, Wil! El gracioso del registro civil sólo escribió mi nombre con una ele..."

"Muy bien... y tú eres un..."

Wil apuntó el arco que levaba en la mano y la aljaba que portaba en la espalda.

"...Un mago. Bien."

"...Un arquero..."

"¿Y cómo querías que lo adivinara?"

Mientras tanto, Florina observaba la conversación entre Lyn y el extraño desde una gran altura. Lo que la asustó fue el hecho de que él portaba un arco.

"¡UN ARQUERO¡LYN, CUIDADO!" Gritó "¡TOMA ESTO Y ESTO Y ESTO, MALDITO HIJO DE LA...!"

"¡Florina, detente¡Es uno de los nuestros!" Exclamó Lyn.

"...Oops... perdón..."

"Auch..." se quejó Wil, desde el suelo.

"¡Erm, concéntrense, equipo!" Sugirió Mark.

El resto de la batalla fue algo similar a las anteriores, de modo que no la voy a describir. Mark lanzaba incoherentes órdenes, Sain trataba de acercarse a Florina sin obtener buenos resultados, Wil lanzaba flechas con bastante mala puntería, y Lyn (junto a Kent) combatía a unos pocos.

Finalmente, sólo quedó el jefe.

"¡Ríndete¡Te hemos acorralado!" Advirtió Lyn.

"¡Nunca¡Jejeje!" Respondió el villano.

"¡Wil¡Lánzale una flecha al jefe!" Ordenó Mark.

"¡Ok!"

El arquero tensó el arco, preparó una flecha, observó con cuidado su objetivo, midió la presión atmosférica, consideró la dirección del viento y la velocidad de su tiro, ajustó la mira y...

Le dio a Lyn en el hombro.

"¡AUCH!"

"...Jejeje... ¿Oops?"

"...Wil..."

"¿Sí, Mark?"

"...Dispárale a Lyn."

"¿Qué? Pero..."

"Dispárale. Es una orden."

"...Bien..."

Wil repitió el proceso anterior, soltó la flecha, y... le dio al jefe en medio de la frente.

"...Ay..." murmuró el villano.

Se desplomó.

Los buenos ganaron. Yupi.

* * *

Un rato después, los guerreros sostuvieron una conversación entre ellos.

"Te digo, Sain, Megaman X6 es millones de veces más complejo y difícil que el primer juego de Megaman"

"¿Estás loco, Mark? Todos saben que el primer juego fue el más difícil de todos. No podías cargar el Megabuster, no podías deslizarte, no tenías a Rush... sin importar lo que digas, ése fue el más difícil."

"...Oigan¿No deberíamos estar hablando sobre Wil y Florina?" Sugirió Lyn.

"Ah, sí. Están en el equipo." Sentenció el estratega.

"¿...Qué¿No deberíamos hablar un rato sobre por qué Florina estaba aquí en primer lugar, o por qué Wil había llegado a...?"

"...Honestamente, querida, me importa un bledo. Los nuevos se quedan y punto. La Legión de Lyndis se acaba de formar"

"¿... Legión de Lyndis¿No deberíamos explicar la razón de...?"

"No."

"Pero Mark..."

"No."

"Pero..."

"No."

"...Bien..."

"Bien."

Y así, con dos nuevos guerreros y un nuevo nombre, nuestros amigos terminan otro día de hazañas y aventuras.

(¿...Hazañas...?)

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Les gustó¿No les gustó¡Dejen review¡Porfaaa!**


	5. Chappie 4

**Er... ¿Hola?**

**¡Perdón! No me quería atrasar tanto en subir el capítulo, pero entre mis amigos, mi novia, mis otros fics y el RPG Maker XP (Se está volviendo un vicio...) he descuidado esta historia.**

**Pero no fue a propósito¿Eh? Que a esta historia le tengo mucho cariño...**

**Bien... como creo que ya me he disculpado lo suficiente, les diré algo que me preocupa mucho.**

**Recibí un review de Minaya, en el cual... bah, mejor lo pego y lo leen ustedes mismos.**

Pues, la historia va bien, aunque ya te estas poniendo muy cruel con los chistes... me explico, sé que es una parodia, pero intenta que NO todos sean chistes crueles, sino que algunos sean algo inocentones o quizá ridículos... los personajes insultándose son divertidos por un rato... pero después cansan

Por lo demás, sigue!

**¿Es cierto, gente¿Soy cruel con esto¡Díganmelo¡Digan ideas¡No quiero ser repetitivo¡Y quéjense de lo que no les gusta! (Respetuosamente, como Minaya... aprendan de esta chica)**

**Aunque... hum... no creo que pueda evitar ser cruel con ALGUIEN en específico... (Mira a Lucius)**

**Lucius: Oops...

* * *

**

Fire Emblem... no es mío... de nuevo... y dudo que llegue a serlo (Pero es bueno soñar)

* * *

Capítulo 4: En la Sombra de la ocupación (O algo así... ¿Qué se creen, que soy un traductor profesional¿Eh¡¿EH! Ok, ya...)

Ejem, la última vez, dejamos a nuestros héroes (¡JA!) tras haber conseguido dos nuevos aliados: Wil y Florina.

(Fans de Wil y Florina¡YES!)

(Yo: -Suspiro-)

(Sí, no me agradan mucho estos tipos... ¡Wil es demasiado lento comparado con Rebbeca o Rath, y Florina es muy débil comparada con Farina...¿Eh¡Diablos, la historia...! )

Bien, ahora se hacía de noche, y nuestros amigos (Alias, la Legión de Lyndis) necesitaba un lugar para dormir.

"Esto servirá" aseguró Wil, mientras mostraba su hallazgo con orgullo.

"...Eso es una caja de cartón"

"¿Y qué? Mi gato dormía en una todas las noches, no puede ser tan terrible..."

"Prefiero dormir ahí, en esa fortaleza abandonada. ¿Qué tal?" Sugirió Mark.

"Los votos son: Fortaleza abandonada, 5, Caja de cartón, 1" contó Kent.

"A mi gato esto no le haría gracia, pero mejor duermo con ustedes" Decidió Wil.

Poco después, todos se acomodaban para descansar. Sain trataba de congeniar con Florina (El pobre tipo ya sabía que Lyn estaba fuera de su alcance) contándole algunas anécdotas de cuando él y Kent eran escuderos en entrenamiento. El mencionado caballero montaba guardia, mientras que Mark jugaba Onimusha Tactics.

"¡... Y entonces, Kent levantó la lanza, y la enterró en el trasero de Lord Eagler, nuestro Maestro! Estuvo dos meses lavando los platos del grupo como castigo, y Lord Eagler no se pudo sentar por el resto del año..."

"¡SAIN¡PROMETISTE QUE NO CONTARÍAS ESA HISTORIA!" Gritó Kent.

"... Erm... bien... ¿Qué tal si cuentas algo sobre mí, eh? No tengo nada de que avergonzar..."

"...Besaste el trasero de una vaca"

"¡SE SUPONÍA QUE NUNCA DIRÍAS ESO!"

"Crucé los dedos..."

"Grr..."

(¿Y Florina? Yo qué diablos voy a saber... digamos que se escabulló a conversar con Lyn, mientras los caballeros intercambiaban historias)

Un rato después, una mujer inválida apareció (Qué buena vigilancia tenían si dejaron pasar a un minusválido...)

"Disculpe, mi señora..."

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Lyn.

"No se asuste... me llamo Natalie, y soy de un poblado cercano..."

"...Tu pierna... ¿Eres minusválida?"

(¡ÉSA VA PARA EL NOBEL! SI VES A ALGUIEN CAMINANDO CON MULETAS, NO ES QUE SEA POR PLACER, MALDITA SEA...)

"... ¿Es una broma?"

"No lo creo, viniendo de ella. Soy Mark, señora. El estratega."

"¡Y yo Sain, vuestro seguro servidor!"

"...Tiene anillo, Sain..."

"Erm... adiós..."

La mujer parpadeó, antes de continuar.

"Discúlpenme, pero ¿Han visto a mi esposo, Dorcas?"

"Eso depende. ¿Cómo es?"

"Bien... es... este... tiene... dos piernas... dos brazos... cabello... y... es... alto..."

"Eso SÍ que ayuda..."

"¡Mark!" Lyn lanzó una mirada fulminante a su sarcástico amigo, antes de volver a ver a la recién llegada. "Lo siento, pero no se nos parece familiar."

"Oh... Bien... en ese caso, me voy..."

"¡AJÁ!" Exclamó un bandido, apareciendo sorpresivamente en el fuerte (En el cual no hay muy buena vigilancia)

"Hijo de la... ¿Otro más?"

"¡...ESO CREER!"

"Habla en mayúsculas y con mala redacción. Debe ser un bandido... de Taliver."

Lyn parpadeó. Música de terror resonó. Desenvainó la Hello Kitty. Se plantó frente al villano. Le cortó la cabeza. La sangre corría como un río. Debo dejar de usar puntos. Desde ahora. Ya.

La nómada empezó a saltar una y otra vez sobre el cadáver.

"¡Toma esto y esto y esto y esto y...!"

"Erm... Mark... creo que éste villano era de Ganelon... como los del último capítulo..." Sugirió Wil.

"¿En qué te basas, chico listo?"

"... En que lo dice su identificación..."

"..."

"¡Toma esto y est...! Vaya... disculpa... jejeje..."

* * *

En las afueras, varios bandidos rodeaban el fuerte.

"JEFE... EL ESPÍA AÚN NO HA VUELTO..."

"ESO PARECE... ATAQUEMOS ENTONCES..."

"¿POR QUÉ? SON MUY POCOS... SE RENDIRÁN AL VERNOS...

"MIRA, NO SÉ TÚ, PERO TE PAGO POR DOS COSAS. UNA, POR HABLAR CON MAYÚSCULAS. Y DOS, POR HACERME CASO. ASÍ QUE ATAQUEMOS."

"BUENO... PERO..."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Por hoy, puedo dejar de usar mayúsculas?"

"...BIEN..."

"¡Yay!"

* * *

De vuelta con la Legión.

"¡Bandidos¡Nos rodean¡Vamosamorirvamosamorirvamosamorir...!"

"¡No hay que entrar en pánico, Mark!"

"...Nos superan diez a uno, Lyn..." confirmó Florina.

"... ¡Vamosamorirvamosamorir...!"

"...Erm... bien... organicemos la defensa. Sain, tu y yo a la entrada sur. Florina, cuida a Natalie. Wil, cuida la entrada oeste. Lady Lyndis, usted a la puerta este." Ordenó Kent.

"¡HEY! Dar órdenes como un maníaco es mi trabajo... ¿En qué estaba¡Oh, sí! Vamosamorirvamosamorirvamosamorir..."

Así comenzó otra batalla. No la describiré, puesto que ustedes ya deben saber cómo son.

Lo importante es que Lyn observó detenidamente a uno de los villanos.

"_¡Dos brazos, dos piernas, cabello, alto... es ÉL_!" Pensó. "¡Hey¿Eres Dorcas?"

"...Sí..."

"Dorcas... ahí adentro está tu esposa, Natalie. La estamos protegiendo de tu pandilla... hey, ahora ESO es irónico..."

"¿Natalie? Rayos... bien... ya basta. No pelearé contra ustedes, sino contra estos villanos."

Uno de los susodichos fue decapitado por el hacha de Dorcas. Otro perdió las piernas. Otro, los brazos. Otro, una oreja. Creo que me entienden.

Y encontró (Bueno, robó) una hacha de hierro.

* * *

Al final, los bandidos huyeron. ¡Nuestros amigos habían vencido!

Mark estaba chupándose el dedo en posición fetal. Natalie y Dorcas se abrazaron. Sain se metió el dedo en la nariz. Kent se limpió la armadura. Florina y Wil se preguntaron si estaban siendo dejados de lado por el autor.

Lyn se acercó a la feliz pareja.

"Lamento haberlos atacado. Pero Natalie necesita medicina, y la única manera de obtener dinero suficiente para adquirirla era saqueando y robando. Ya no lo haré más." Se disculpó Dorcas.

"Sin problemas, grandote."

"Vamosamorirvamosa... ¿Ganamos?" Mark se levantó y se puso en pose heróica. "¡Todo gracias a mis tácticas!"

"... Seguro..."

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se alistaba para irse. Todos se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a Dorcas.

"¿Tienen lugar para uno más?"

"¡Dorcas¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"Ayer hablé con Mark."

"...No recuerdo eso..."

"Dijo que podría serles útil."

"..¿Tengo alzehaimer?"

"Y me ofreció buena paga."

"... ¿O lagunas mentales?"

" En ése caso, es un placer. Nos agrada ver que estés de nuestro lado para obtener dinero honestamente"

"...Matando gente..."

Y así, nuestro grupo contaba con un nuevo miembro, el poderoso (Pero lento, con baja defensa, y bastante feo) Dorcas.

Fin (Por ahora)

* * *

**¡Ajá! Sigo vivo... y los siguientes capítulos seguirán pronto.**

**Por cierto, tengo una duda. ¿Creen que al terminar deba empezar a escribir la historia de Eliwood (Elijahwood, en mi fic) y la de Héctor? Al principio lo pensé, pero no estoy muy seguro.**

**Como siempre¡Dejen review!**

**See ya...**


	6. O sea, el 5

**¡Este fic aún vive! Y por mucho tiempo¿Eh? **

**Lean y dénme ideas, críticas, etc...

* * *

**

Capítulo 5: Allende las fronteras

"¡Hemos llegado a la frontera!"

"¿De verdad? Es que no estoy muy seguro que un LETRERO GIGANTE que dice 'han llegado a la frontera' pueda informarme, Lyn..." contestó todavía no se ha inventado, Pepe..."

tera de Bern con Lycia, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, estaba a muy poca distancia. Si se le puede decir frontera a una línea dibujada con tiza de colores en el pasto. 

"¡Voy a ver a mi abuelo al fin!" Exclamó Lyn, mientras corría en dirección a la línea.

* * *

Mientras tanto, sobre un árbol... 

"Si, creo que puedo darle" sentenció un francotirador mientras ajustaba la mira de su rifle de precisión.

"Pero yo creo que ese tipo de armas todavía no se ha inventado, Pepe..."

"Siempre hechas a perder mi diversión, Bug..."

El francotirador empacó su rifle, sacó un arco y apuntó con cuidado.

* * *

"Lyn, escúchame... debemos tener cuidado, aún aquí en la frontera. Nuestros amigos los Bandidos pueden estar por aquí cerca, y no creo que precisamente nos pidan autógraf... ¡AUGH!" 

Mark cayó al suelo, tan largo como era, mientras que una flecha se incrustaba en su hombro.

"¡Señor Mark¿Está usted b...?"

Con otro grito, Kent se bajó del caballo artísticamente (Léase: Se cayó también) con una flecha en la espalda.

"¡No te preocupes, Kent: Sain al rescate!"

Antes de acercarse mucho, otra flecha le pegó en la pierna.

"¡AUGH!"

"¡Lyn, ten cuidado!" Gritó Florina, elevándose en los aires.

Los Caballeros de Pegasos no son muy adictos a las flechas.

"¡Nos ataca-AUGH!"

Dorcas recibió una flecha en los "cuartos traseros", y saltando como un loco, aplastó a Wil.

"Ay" se limitó a decir este último.

* * *

De nuevo en el árbol. 

"Bueno, se me acabaron las flechas, y la chica sigue viva. Vuelvo en un parpadeo" comentó Pepe el Arquero, mientras descendía de su escondite.

"Yo reuniré al resto de la banda... nos vengaremos de quienes ponen en ridículo el nombre de los Bandidos de Ganelon..." sentenció Bug.

* * *

"Voy a ver a mi abue... ¡Oigan!" Lyn dejó de andar a saltitos, y se percató de sus amigos heridos. "¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"¡Bandidos de Ganelon... Ataquen!"

Un ejército de rufianes (Compuesto por... siete personas) apareció de la nada, confrontando a la joven.

"Er..." una gota descendió por su cabeza, mientras desenvainaba la Hello Kitty.

* * *

Y en un bosque cercano... 

"¡Nos hemos perdido OTRA vez, Erk!"

"¡Yo sólo seguí el camino que TÚ decías que era el correcto!"

"¡Bueno, no es que TÚ estuvieras haciendo mucho por guiarme!"

"¡Estoy cansado de discutir así, Serra! No eres la mujer a quien me dijeron que escoltaría..."

Erk, un joven mago (¡De pelo Morado! El tinte sí que existe...), se sentó en el suelo, mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Preguntó Serra (Una jovencita de pelo ¡Rosa!)

"A que yo NUNCA hubiese aceptado estar aquí de saber lo que pasaría. Yo necesitaba un trabajo, y alguien me dijo que una joven e indefensa sacerdotisa necesitaba a un escolta para llevarla a Ostia..."

"Sí... y ésa sacerdotisa soy yo..."

"¿Tú? Serra, un ladrón saldría corriendo a toda velocidad tras pasar un rato contigo, lo cual no es muy diferente a lo que yo quiero hacer ahor..."

¡WHAM!

Erk se sobó un chichón recientemente aparecido, mientras Serra esgrimía amenazadoramente su bastón.

"¡Vamos, Erk! Necesito un escolta. Y una mujer como yo no puede ir por allí con cualquiera... es decir, tu personalidad no es nada del otro mundo, pero no tienes para nada una mala apariencia..."

Un rubor apareció en los rostros de ambos jóvenes, mientras guardaban silencio.

"Er... gracias. Supongo que...bueno, es mi trabajo..."

Erk se levantó rápidamente, y empezó a limpiar su capa. En ese momento, ambos escucharon sonidos de batalla.

"¡Algo pasa allí, Erk! Vamos a ver qué es..."

Serra corrió a toda velocidad hacia el exterior del bosque, mientras que el mago la miraba escépticamente.

"Creo que después de terminar con este trabajo, necesitaré vacaciones"

* * *

Lyn luchaba ferozmente, utilizando excelentes movimientos de batalla. 

"¡Mueranmueranmueranmueran!" Gritaba, mientras giraba en círculos con la espada en posición horizontal.

Los bandidos simplemente pensaron que no era muy buena idea acercarse, así que esperaron a que Pepe volviese con un nuevo cargamento de flechas.

"Típico de esos torpes. ¡Yo siempre hago el trabajo sucio!" Se quejó el aludido, mientras tallaba una tosca flecha con su cuchillo.

Le acababa de colocar la punta de acero, cuando escuchó una voz bastante molesta cerca de él.

"¡Erk, mira! La chica de ahí está luchando contra esos bandidos..."

"¡Silencio! No hables tan fuerte..."

"¡Ajá!"

Pepe apuntó su arco hacia ellos.

"Muy bien¿Son del grupo de esa muchacha, eh? Y tú, mago¿Podrías hacer callar a tu novia? Su voz es algo molestosa..."

Serra lanzó un chillido y se escondió tras su escolta. Erk simplemente volvió a sonrojarse por aquella burla.

"Muy bien. Tú lo has pedido..."

Haciendo un movimiento curiosamente similar al Kame-hame-ha, una bola de fuego golpeó al arquero en el rostro.

* * *

"Un momento... creo que hay alguien allí..." 

Lyn dejó de girar, y se encaminó al lugar donde quedaban los restos chamuscados de Pepe.

"Vaya. Gracias por eso. ¿Por qué luchan contra ellos?"

"¡Es tu culpa! El tipo pensó que nosotros estábamos de tu lado, y..."

"Serra, está bien. Lo lamento... no causaremos mas molestias..."

El mago se dio media vuelta. El resto de los maleantes los tenían rodeados.

"Pues pienso que al menos por ahora, deberíamos pelear juntos..."

"Sin duda. Por cierto, me llamo Serra, y él es Erk..."

"Yo soy Lyn. Es un placer."

"¡EJEM!"

"Oh, claro. Los bandidos."

A ver, resumamos la batalla.

"¡FUEGOFUEGOFUEGO!"

"¡CURACURACURA!"

"¡MUEREMUEREMUERE!"

Al fin, habían vencido.

* * *

Más tarde, y con la ayuda de Serra, el grupo entero se había recuperado. 

"¡Muy bien! Estoy recuperado" comentó Wil, al comprobar lo que acabo de escribir.

"Florina también lo está¿Verdad?" Preguntó Lyn, mientras buscaba a su amiga con la mirada.

"...Mejor que nosotros, sin duda..." dijo Mark, mientras la veía escondida entre unos arbustos en posición fetal. Al pegaso le caía una gota por la cabeza.

"Al menos ya puedo sentarme tranquilamente..."

"¡No, Dorcas! Yo... ¡AUGH!"

Wil quedó otra vez con las costillas rotas, mientras que Dorcas disfrutaba de la comodidad.

"Lady Lyndis¿Dónde están la sacerdotisa y el mago que nos ayudaron hoy?"

"No lo sé, Kent... Y por cierto¿A dónde se ha ido Sain?"

"...Creo que... a hacer del 'uno'"

* * *

Serra estaba malhumorada (¡Qué extraño!) 

"¡No lo entiendo!" gruñó "¿Por qué nos vamos tan rápido?"

"¡Por una sola vez en tu vida: Silencio! Tuvimos suerte de salvarnos hoy, y ellos ya están curados. Debemos seguir cada uno nuestro camino... además, mientras más rápido lleguemos a Ostia, más rápido me libraré de..."

Erk se paralizó y los ojos se le empequeñecieron. Serra chilló y tapó sus ojos.

Sain estaba haciendo "del uno" en un árbol.

Yuck.

El caballero se puso rojo como un tomate. Terminó con su "negocio", y rápidamente se volvió hacia ellos.

"Er... ¡Señores míos! Yo... eh... es decir, gracias por lo que habéis hecho... Lady Lyndis estará agradecida..."

"Mñsfñstikisfñs..." susurró el mago

"¿...Qué...?"

"Dije que tienes el cierre abierto..."

Serra se dio vuelta y deseó fervientemente sacarse los ojos. Sain simplemente se hechó a reír como un psicópata (¿Alguien sabe POR QUÉ se escribe **P**sicópata, si la **P** no se pronuncia?)

"Jejeje... mi error... lo siento. Bueno, Lady Lyndis no olvidaría este favor, si es que su capacidad cerebral se lo permitiese..."

"¿Lady Lyndis?" Preguntó Serra, reaccionando "¿Te refieres a Lyn?"

"Así es. Es heredera al Trono de Caelin, y estamos siendo perseguidos por el usurpador Lundgren. ¡Es una tarea riesgosa! Ya saben, asesinos por todos lados..." relató Sain, mientras utilizaba el recurso teatral de "ordeñar la Gran Vaca" (Apretar los puños y mover dramáticamente las manos)

"Hummm... en tal caso, la magia de Erk y mis poderes de curación serán de gran ayuda..."

"¿Qué? Yo nunca..."

"¡Muy bien! Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener. ¡Hablaré con Lady Lyndis tan pronto como pueda!"

"¡Pero yo no quiero...!"

"Bueno, Erk. Recuerda que soy tu jefa por loas próximas dos semanas y media...así que simplemente has como te digo. ¡Sé un buen chico!"

"...Creo que voy a terminar necesitando un psicólogo..."

* * *

**Reconozco que éste debe ser el capítulo más aburrido de todos, pero bueh... no me siento muy inspirado por el momento..**

**Ojalá que ya deje de demorarme tanto con esto...**

**¡Reviews! **

**¡Por favor!**


End file.
